I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to material handling equipment and, more particularly, to a container handler connected to a refuse truck for holding a refuse bin during collection efforts.
II. Discussion of the Related Art
Container handling equipment of the class of interest in relation to the present invention usually have a claw or flange for engaging a corresponding handle or rim connected to a container of interest. As described and shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,682, issued to Edelhoff, and 5,033,930, to Kraus, the claw is connected to a handler base which, in turn, is connected to a supporting arm or a pair of supporting arms which are connected to a refuse vehicle and which pivot to lift the container during unloading operations. The claw engages the handle or rim from below and a locking member, which is pivotally attached to the base, is lowered to secure the container of interest between the claw and the locking member. As an alternative to the locking member, a suction cup may be provided attached to the base for holding the container during unloading operations as described and shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,201, issued to Billon.
In a typical situation, the base may be lowered only to a position which is still a substantial distance above the ground. This makes it difficult to position the claw below a handle or rim on a container built low to the ground unless the claw is movable between a lowered and a raised position relative to the base.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,114,297 and 5,169,195, issued to Kirchhoff, describe such container handlers, i.e., wherein the claw may be lowered relative to a base. In one embodiment, a claw and locking member move along a vertical track operated by an hydraulic cylinder. The claw and locking member are positioned above a forklift which engages the container from below. Operation of this embodiment requires multiple actuators for adjusting the claw and the forklift and adapting it for mounting on a supporting arm would be difficult. In another embodiment, the handler base is held by chains. Pivoting arms are attached to the base and include a claw for engaging the container. The claw lacks a locking member or other device for holding the container in place and is not designed to be carried by a supporting arm.